More than I thought could happen
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: What if Jace where to take care of 2 kids that are identical to his dead wife and brother of her and a mother with a strange past? Who brought them? Most important, wo are they? I suck at summaries. Read and Tell. Rated T for lenguage and future content.
1. Chapter 1: First day and night

Hey guys! Moi!? Productions back to work! I was just finishing City of Glass and thought, "Why not make A 'Mortal Instruments' fanfic? That would've been the besty best best!" Now, Hear the song Hollywood Died from Yellowcard, Only One from Yellowcard, and other more from other songs!

Disclamers: I DO NOT OWN Jace, "The Mortal Intruments'" characters, etc.; Halo, the music's name, etc. The Children and their mother, Erika, Fernando, Gaby are characters I invented for the role of the story Well, Fernando and Gaby are ppl I know so I don't own them. Now, the house of the children, the park, most of the setting exept the Institute are invented by somebody by where I live and me. Thank you! Now, on to the story.

More than I thought I could tell Chapter 1:

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had to enter to the house of a small family. A mother and her 2 children, boy and girl. Damn those demons that break to people's houses. Well, that's their job. And this is my job, killing them for entering and kill 'till they drop.

The winged demon was in the room of the girl. The second floor. The creature was about to enter the young girl body when he saw me enter. I called for my seraph blade _Uriel_ and sliced it before it could attack the girl. The girl coudn't see me now that I was in my invisible side and was infront of her.

Come to think of it, she has an odd taste, now looking at the whole antique tall bed with pillars, antique look-like bed sheets on top of the bed, an antique furniture with lots of porcelain figurines, a large wooden entertaintment center, futton with black sheets ontop, and the room, for finishing, had a walking closet and a bathroom.

The bed was pressed to the wall were the larger window stood facing a mountain with a forest, the antique furniture was at the right wall under the air conditioner. On the oppossite wall was the entertaintment center and the wall opossite the bed, by the exit and the wall that goes before the wlaking closet and the bathroom, was the large futton.

She had alot of pictures and paintings anging on the walls. And on top of the furniture there was a mirror, which I could see myself but she coudn't see me. There were too, alot of pile of books laying around the room. I checked the books touching their spines and reading the titles and writters. William Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast, Cornelia Flunke, Stephenie Meyer, etc.

I accidentaly left a book fall with a loud thud. The girl looked up from her drawing, saw it, and continued drawing. What the heck? Dosen't she get's suspicious about it or something? I whent to see what was she having her so concentrated on the sketchbook and gasped. It was me! With angel wings. Ooooookay.

The girl shivered and turned off the air conditioner with a remote by her side but still shivered. I shoved off and she stopped shivering. She looked up and I saw her face. I gasped again and cringed at the same time as backing a bit.

I was looking at my wife! The reddish hair, the green eyes, the skin, the form of the face, everything! Everything the same! Even she draws and gets into it! How come? When? How? How Come? What?

When she looked down at the drawing, still drawing, my invisibility got off. I think she saw me by the corner of the eye because she raised her head and her eyes grew wider. Come on! Where's the screaming?!

She got up from the bed and walked to me. She poked me in the arm. And the screaming? And the 'Mom! We have a burglar!' and the 'Call the police!' and the everything else mundanes do! But she surprised me. She looked at the drawing and then back at me.

-"Are you a spirit? Because if you are, you are working with my mind the illusion pretty well" she said. She talks like a know it all mundane with the same voice of my wife......nice.

"Why would you say that?" I asked but she ignored me. She got out the door and called somebody. "Jhonny! Come here!" She called out. Jhonny? What kind of name is that?!

A boy entered the room, "What do you want sis?" he almost growled. The boy was a bit older than her and he looked really irritated. "I'm in the middle of a game with Alejandro."

"Look." she said pointing at me."What do you see?"

The boy looked at me really consentrated. "Looks like a guy in his 31st and with golden hair, amber eyes, and tan body. He has alot of tattooes so yeah. A spirit? Entity?" Spirit!? Entity!?

"Okay. But I can't see or sense any orb. Not like I feel with sprits or entities." They started speaking as if I wasn't there. How dare they?!

"What's wrong with you mundanes!?" I said irritated. "Can't you see I'm human? Why aren't you sceaming and running to your mundane mommy and yelling 'Mommy mommy, there's a man in my room and will steal something!' or something like that!"

They looked at each other and looked at me. And said at the same time: "Rescent turned spirit". She totally isn't Clary.

"What's your name spirit?" said the mundane girl with the voice I loved so much from my sister.

"Jace. And you mundanes?" I said. The boy looked lke me or is my narcism going higher?

"My name is Jonathan." The boy said. What!? "But call me Johnny."

"And my name is Clarissa. You can call me Clary." What the fuck!?

"And, coud I ask you something?" they nodded. "How old are you?"

"14." said the mundane girl.

"15. And you...Jace?" the mundane boy said and asked.

"31. Good. Keep being good children", not. "Good-bye" I whent trough the window till I jerked to what the girl said.

"Good-bye. And thanks for killing that demon and help me with my drawing."

I looked back, still with my body half out the window. "What did you just said?!"

"Clary!" the mundane boy whispered to her. She had a smirk in her face.

"What you heard. " She paused. And waited a bit. "I saw when you left the "Complete and unfinished works" book by William Shakespare. I gotta say, that blade was really pretty so I had to draw it with you and with the wings." Her smirk never left.

"Oh! Perfect. I see the man I tried to kill on the mundane boy and my wife in the mundane girl and now she has the same thing as her?! What have I done, Raziel!?" I muttered.

"Ah." The mundane boy started. "Well, Good luck." I looked at him confused. "Because I believe you will try and break into the house again, spirit. And I'll be protecting Clary." He smirked.

I shooked my head. "Mudane midgets." And left.

Well then, this was something new. I entered to the Clave to find Erika, the new tutor of the young shadowhunters. I told Erika about what happened and how they looked. Inclouding the part of how she draws and she sees me. Next demon that enters that house has to be Alec, Isabelle, or Aline.

-"Well, I believe you should take care of them." Erika said.

"What?! No! Hell no! Why should I?"

"Because they could help you get out of that depression of losing your wife." She noticed?! "Yeah, I see everything. I didn't got to be the tutor for nothing didn't I?" she smirked.

"Damn! But send Isabelle! Or Alec! Or Aline! Anybody! I won't be able to bear and see my wife and me in that place! Besides, don't they have a mother and a father?"

She checked the computer for them., that's how we track the demons and stuff. "Their father is dead. And their mother is almost never in the house. She works at an airport." She said raising her glasses. "And apearently, she is coming back tonight. Try and get to know their mother. She has to look like Clarissa the girl."

"The MUNDANE girl. She dosen't deserves to be called like my wife. Nor the mundane boy like her brother.

Erika placed her hand on my shoulder."Jace Lightwood, try and open your eyes. There are mundanes with my name. And some look like me...I suppose. But I'm not mad at them. So please, behave and STFU!" she took her hand to her side and turned around. "Now, their mother is coming at 9 p.m. to the house. I want you to be ready. Look like you are bringing something to her, or you are--" she contiune talking while I left. Every step I took making her voice become lower.

I camed to a stop infront of the mundane family with my Porche and saw her, the mundane mother, outside besides her Nissan Pathfinder car trying to take out some groceries bags. I got down the car and said:

-"Do you need help with the bags?"

"Um...yes please!" she said lifting 3 bags that covered a bit her face.

I rushed to take the rest of the bags, 13 bags, and followed her inside and placed them in the kitchen after she told me to put it ontop of the table. The house was big. It had an office room, a living room, a family room that looked lke a cabin on the middle of the house, and 2 places to put the dinning table. Who needs 2 dinning tables? Well, her. Since she had both of those spaces with dinning tables. Differently themed.

She looked back and I got shocked. Even if she looked like a normal mundane, she had something 'different' on her. Her hair was dark brown and was up to her shoulders. Her eyes looked blood-red but were actually a dark honey. A bit tan skin.

-"Um...thank you. I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" She said after a minute when she looked at me.

"No. I'm not moving here. I was just passing to look where Fernando Ysern lives."

"Oh...my cousin? He lives in the 10th house from the entrance to here. It's a cream colored one and has a basket of basketball in the entrance. You won't miss it because of all the 6 cars there are over there."

"Thank you." I smiled. Before I could leave by the door to the garage she called me by saying 'Wait'. "Yes?"

"Um...For what doyou need him? Is there a party?"

"No, no. A job. I' going to--" the mundane kids camed from the stairs.

"Mom!" they screamed. She hugged them both at the same time.

She turned around to look for me but I had already left. Now I feel sorry for her. No wait. Scratch that. I feel sorry for me for not being able to talk with her and those mundane kids to come. Damn!

I found Fernando's house. It was like she said. Wow. So she must come here alot. I parked besides the Volvo of the '07 and it looked like they were a family of rich people. The Volvo, the Crossfire, the Lamborllini, BMW, Mercedes, and the Nissan Mobile Cube Device. They were all in black. Wow. Now i'm wondering if they are vampires.

I reached to the steps and to the entrance. I knocked on the door 3 times and a guy with very dark brown hair that was wavy and had it to under the ears, honey eyes and with a mustache and short beard appeared. He looked like in his 35 years.

-"Are you Fernanado Ysern?" I asked.

He eyed me. "Yeah. What do you want?" He asked me serious.

"I'm going to work at the new store that Mr. Quebec manage...the music store?" I answered. He looked a bit like Orlando Bloom. Or Like that latin mundane, Tommy Torres.

He looked back. "Come on in."

I entered his house and it was like a bat cave but for musicians. Drums, guitars, basses, violins, pianos, etc. everywhere! This must be awesome! He lead me to a sofa and we sat opposite. A Blonde woman camed to the scene. She had blue eyes and really pale skin. But she had piercings in almost all her ears.

-"Ferni...who is he?" She whispered.

"A guy that is going to work with me in my part-time job." He whispered back. He was...smiling?!

She looked at me. She handed me her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriela. And you are?"

I took her hand. "Jace. Jace Lightwood. Nice to meet you too."

She looked at Fernando. "Fern...remember, call your cousin tomorrow to take care of the children. Tomorrow might be sunday but we both have to work. And she dosen't."

Fernando nodded. "Okay. Sure, honey." He kissed her.

"Okay. Good-night, boys." She left.

"Well, let's start." Fernando said before clearing his throat. "How much do you know about music?"

"Well...some what." I answered remembering about Simon.

"Fight?"

"My hobbie."

"Work?"

"Nothing actually. I was studying abroad." I lied.

He continued asking me nonsence questions until it was like 9:45 p.m. Yes. This guy is pretty weird. Well, he later told me it was for checking if I was 'music store material' and he aproved me to be working with him. Wow. Talk about a hastle.

He creeped me out a bit. But he seems nice. I handed him my e-mail, phone no., and nothing else. I coudn't tell him where I live. After I left, I saw all the lights turn off. Guess he was desperate to be with the blond mundane.

I took my car keys and entered the car. After I turned it on, I saw a ravener demon pass infron of my car and go to the mundane family where the mundane children are. Shit. Not Again!

I raced till reaching the house and use my invisibility rune, and the portal to the inside of the house where the demon was. The Ravener demon was going up the stairs and sped up at the sight of me. Why does this feel like De ja'vu?

Instead of going to the mundane girl's room, it entered to the mundane mother's room. I opened the door slowly to check if she was awake. She was asleep. The Ravener demon was still walking around the room just looking at everything. He's searching for something? Well, whatever. I got my invisibility on and whispered '_Cassiel_ '. Hmm...the last seraph blade my wife used... Okay Jace. Cut the shit up. Not a good time to remember about her.

I raised my blade to cut the Ravener demon but surprisingly, the woman that was in the bed sleeping, was actually fully awake! She killed the Ravener demon with a single blow with a seraph blade in hand and she followed the movement with her eyes. Okay... so she's a shadowhunter? Great. This will save more time.

She raised her face after killing that ravener demon. The demons slowly desintegrated on the floor but I only stared at her. She didn't had any marks. So how could she use a seraph blade?She didn't even give time for the demon to shriek for the death! How could she?!

-"Sorry if you had to watch that Mr...." She said in a british accent. wait, she's british?

"Jace. Jace Lightwood. And you?" I asked dazzled. British...why british?

"Miss Elizabeth Liancourt. Yes. I know I have a weird name. Would you mind having some tea to explain?" she answered. Okay. More british stuff. Why British. "And stop thinking about my british accent! It bothers me!" Huh?

"You read minds?" I asked wide eye.

"No. But your face shows it. And I camed from Ireland. So It's not british."

"Ah. Irish." I said closing the subject.

We went down the stairs and I sat up on one of the chairs of the nearest dinning table. I looked around. Behind the house there was the mountain. The dinning table was themed modern. While the other was antique looking. Intresting. She whent to the kitchen and took out some teas, lemon, sugar, and water to make the tea.

-"If you're looking to steal something, please disimulate a bit." she said in her irish accent. Oh god! Will, I get used to it?

"You are wrong this time. I'm no thief. And if I were a thief, I would've broken in a loooooooooong tme ago, I believe." I said mimicing how usually irish people talk.

"Okay, enlight me. Why did you broke into my house? And don't mimic me you dog!" Okay. Ow. Harsh.

"Sorry, but I saw that demon and I had to follow it to kill it. There." I said.

"Ah. Shadowhunter, I see." She said serious. She finished preparing the tea and brought it to the table and sat besides me. She handed me one. "Drink." she said. She took a sip of hers staring at me all the while. I saw she passed a stick around my tea after doing it with hers. The stick had something pretty honey-like looking.

I wrinkled my nose. "Is it poisoned?" I asked smirking.

"Poisoned?" she laughed humorless. "Boy, you are pretty funny. No of course not!"

"Suuure. That's what you all say and when I finish drinknig it, I'll fall to the floor, you'll burry me, and tell the police I entered your house." I said my story. and added. "And probably bring an elf to do the dirty job of burrying me."

She looked at me irritared. She got up her chair. "What is wrong with you!? Can't you just accept that is just tea? And what do you have with british and irish people? Can't you just accept we exist?"

"Let's just say I've had bad times with with both races and french ones and romanian too." I motioned for her to seat. "So. From where did you took that seraph blade. I see that it didn't burn you huh?"

She still didn't sat. "Personal belonging. Personal Reasons. So out with you." She directed me to the door after I got up. We walked to the front door. "Good day to you. Or better said, Good night." She said before closing the door. I placed my foot on the door frame so she woudn't close it.

"Wait! Who was your husband?" I asked.

"Bah! Humbug! I should've known. He is nobody for you to know. Good night!" She pushed my feet and tried to close it again but I placed the foot again. "What now?" She groaned.

"Please?" I asked in my best puppy face. She'll pay.

She hesitated before. "Ah! Okay lad. His name was Robert Shumman. Now?" She didn't force the door to close neither did I to take away my foot. Haha. Good joke.

"You are lying. He's dead decades ago. You too would've died. Tell me really." I asked again serious.

She hesitated again and sighed. "Fine. This is real. his name was Baltazar Cherub. So what else?"

"Thanks." I said. I took away my foot and started walking off. I looked back and she still hadn't closed the door. "Oh! One more thing before I forget. I'm not a lad. I'm old as to be your old friend from your grade buddy. Good night, miss." I said and began to walk to my porche.

I heard her snort. "Well, that means you are my same age. Intresting. Since you act like a stuck up lad." She closed the door with a slam. I saw all the lights turn off.

"Irish bitch." I muttered.

I entered my house and powered it. I turned the radio loud enough for me to hear it. You thought for the urb to hear? Think again. Well, since it was a rock station that was on, they putted a rock song obviously. And the song waaaaaaaaaaas...try to guess.

_"Yeah!_

_And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_"Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned._

_And wouldn't it be great If we were dead? _

_Ohh dead._

_"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you* get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this _

_"Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?_

_"And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication in your heart_

_So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

_"One, two, one two three four!_

_"LA LA LA LA LA! _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_Well come on, _

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA! _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_Oh, _

_"If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) _

_Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) _

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why am I dead?_

_DEAD!"_

Hahaha!! This song suits that crazy irish woman. Hahahahahhahaha!! I like it. Let's see the name... "Dead!" from...My Chemical Romance. I called Erika for her to check some songs of the band. She told me I was crazy but placed me another one.

_"Well, I know a thing about contrition,_

_Because I got enough to spare._

_And I'll be granting your permission,_

_'Cause you haven't got a prayer._

_Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,_

_I'm gonna come on sing the praise._

_And let the spirit come on through ya,_

_We got innocence for days!_

_"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

_"And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_"(S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N)_

_"You play ring around the ambulance,_

_Well like you never gave a care._

_So get the choir boys around you,_

_It's a compliment, I swear._

_And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_I wanna hear you sing the praise,_

_I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,_

_We got innocence for days!_

_"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,_

_Everybody burn the house right down._

_"And say, ha_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_"You better run like the devil,_

_'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!_

_"You better hide up in the alley,_

_'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!_

_"And as the blood runs down the walls,_

_You see me creepin' up these halls._

_"I've been a bad motherfucker_

_Tell your sister I'm another_

_Go! Go! Go!_

_"And I said, say,_

_What I wanna say_

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_Kick me like a stray._

_Tell me I'm an angel,_

_Take this to my grave._

_"Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man._

_So get up!_

_So get out!_

_S-I-N, I S-I-N!" _

Oh. This song is not cencored....Nice! Hahahahaha! Like it. And I'm laughing alot? I haven't laugh since my wife died. Wow. Not Nice. Whatever. I turned off the radio...but coudn't resist to pt the radio and hear more songs from it. I checked for other bands. 30 seconds to mars, Yellowcard, Kings of Leons, Coldplay, U2, From First to Last, Panic! at the Disco, etc. Yeah. I gotta talk with Simon soon. He's gotta help me on that store and tell Fernando about it. He'll love it now that he's got no job and he's making a living going to school and taking a good influence with all his 'goregeus' looks. Bleh. Whatever. I should better get going to the Institute of New York, a.k.a., my home.

I reached there and Isabelle and Aline were waiting for me when I got off of the Elevator. Sure, I left my Porche with alarm and in the garage. Do you think I will let you steal it? And no, I'm not trying to evade Izzy and Aline. It's just that they are two pushy moronic obnoxious girls that love to bother me 'til death. Yay.

-"Hi Jace." Said Izzy.

"Hi hi Jace!" Aline exclamated.

"Great. What do you want?" I responed. Cool as usual.

They both gasped and looked at me in pure horror. "How horrible for you to say that!" Aline said first.

"We just want you to take a spider away from our room." Isabelle said.

I sighed. "Alec?" I asked.

"He's at Magnus' house. I wonder what they're doing?" Izzy said and I shuldered at the tought.

"Your parents?" I asked again.

"They were away doing some demon killing. I heard a Ravener at the Empire State Building." Aline said.

"Erika?" I said as my final question of this term.

"She's in her room locked up doing some research about some people." they both said. Great. So probably I should do this and go running to Erika. Or probably evade it.

"Fine I'll go." I said going the direction to their room.

"Yay!" They yelled and ran to the kitchen. Probably to drink some chocolate. Dumbass.

I walked to Erkia's room that was next to thiers. She was in the darkness typing inher laptop as ausual and secretary form-y and all. I turned on the light and she hissed and covered her eyes with a small towel and went to a corner.

-"Well, so-rry Alice, cuz I didn't knew you were a vampire." I chuckled at the reaction.

"S-stop pestering around!" She tattled. "I just happen to like more the darkness than you!"

"Uh-huh. What cha doing there? More info on the fam?" I abreviated.

She nodded looking at her laptop again and tipping. "Mhm. I just read that the parent of those kids is not dead. Just a man that nobody knows what happened with him."

"Yeaah. I kind of noticed of." I said after sitting behind her to check her computer.

"Yeaah. And real smooth." she said first mimiking and later sarcastic.

"Huh!?" I jumped.

"Real smooth. I can't still notice how you really didn't notice the difference between irish and british accaent. They are completly oposite." She said serious but smirking.

"You...you were there!? You were spying on us!?" I paniced.

"No...but technically yes. I placed a camera on the Proche and later the camera traveled inside the house. So she was married to a shadowhunter."

"You have no right to spy on me and my victims!" I shouted.

"What if the Clave heard what happened and they, well, didn't permit this? What if they were illegaly up to something?" she ignored me.

I sighed, giving up. "What if...they simply were tied up to Raziel?" I murmured.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She whispered.

"What you heard. Probably they are tied up to Raziel like I am tied to him. Probably Jonathan isn't like he is when I killed him...or I think. And Clarissa is just like my wife?"

Erika smiled and looked at me. "So you finally managed to say their names huh?"

"What!? No no! Not that! IT's just that--" I was cut.

"AHA! There you are Jace!" Screamed Izzy while slaming the door open.

"You didn't took out the spider! Now it's jumping on our beds!!" Aline screamed.

I sighed. Fiiiiiiiiine. I'll take it our now.

"Woohoo!!" They both screamed at the same time and ran to their door.

I walked to the door slaming it open and sw a gigant creature that looked like a spider. "That's no spider!!" I started. "That's a demon!" I took out a seraph blade. Calling it by _Cassiel_.

The girls gasped. Izzy took out her weapon. Same as Aline. Erika just sat outside. Oh right. She dosen't knows to use a wepon. She's just here to moddel. Perfect. I jumped and yelled like a barbarian just to kill boredom and to kill the monster in the room.

I know It's not pretty good...but whatev. hope u like it! There will be romance, action, fighting, and Aliens!! And more characters.R & R plz!


	2. Chapter 2: Second day and night

Okay ppl!! Here is the second ppl to the reviews, alerts, etc!! There will be hidden songs around the story. So make sure you know your songs! So yeah. JACE! Make the disclaimers, plz. I need a rest from gym.

Jace: It's not my fault you did the exercises wrong...well, some of them.... Okay. Before she kills me, She does not own me, Clary, Jonathan, Aline, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke, or other of the characters from our novel. Not even the settings!! Sheesh. She's too lousy to even do the setting. She only owns Erika, Fernando, Gabriela, the kids, the hot Irish mother--

Elizabeth Liancourt: Hey! I heard that. You should shut the fuck off you stupid lad.

Jace: (ignoring her): or Erika. She will be probably posting other things. Oh. And the songs aren't hers. Are from a freaky band she loves that the singer is male and sings like a fucking girl. And spongebob or the other games aren't hers either.

Ea Heinz: Thank you! On to the story *starts singing the songs*

Jace: Dork. Geek. *snorts*

* * *

After we defeated the demon...that I don't even wanna remember it, we all whent to sleep...except me. I took a bath and relax on my bed with all set in my jamies. I still remember that fight I had with my wife before they said we where brothers and later knowing we weren't. Hell! I remember everything I've done with her more than the other things I've done with other people! Well, let me wait for sleep to take me into the pretty place.

I woke up by the shouting of Izzy and her banging at my door. "Jace wake up!! Or I'll take my golden whip to drag you outside!!" She threaten while she still banged at my door. I groaned and got up slowly. I opened the door so fast that she fell to the floor. She had indeed her golden whip and was all dressed in her shadowhunter cloth.

-"Whut took you so long to open the door!?" She said after getting up. Aline ran next to her with Alec. Magnus was behind Alec.

"Nuthin." I replied in the same tone. "Besides, what is the emergency? Why are you guys in shadowhunter gear? Demon?" I asked.

Erika nodded like, 5 times. "Emergency, get on the shadowhunter gear now!" She screamed and ran with everybody else to another room. The computer room. Okay...why does this feels like batman?

I dressed up in all my dark cloth. I should search and buy a cape with a mask. I'll ask Erika if we could have some of those stuff. But still, after I got ready, I walked to Erika's "Secret Lair". Seriously, she has to do a decoration here.

The place is all painted black. And the only light in the room was the 50 computers around the room. It was in a circular form the room. Well, she really does need to know the enemy. What else? All the people from the Institute were infront of the big fat computer. Erika sat infront of it typing as usual on the typing pad. What else is fun for her?

-"What happened now?" I asked almost as a groan.

Izzy's mom, Maryse Lightwood, answered. "We have Amdusias on Central Park. He's been attacking alot of humans over there. More than what his army could contain. I think he allied with Andromalius. We have to verify that because if Andromalius is there, that means there's something important there that the demons would like to have it's hand on. And if Amdusias, a storm is over there while a concert is playing." She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice. Perfect.

"Well, should we get going or are we going to miss the best spectacle in the world?" I asked. They all nodded and left. When I was about to, Erika grabbed my wrist. I looked back. "What happened?" I asked.

"They're there. Elizabeth, Clary, Jhonny...they're all there. Fernando had an interview to do over there and another cousin of theirs was going to play violin there. You better get going. Or you'll miss the show." She said with a smirk while sitting on her chair. How can she not be tired of sitting?!

I nodded and ran after she let go of my wrist. We took a van we had that was HIGHLY decorated in retro hippie -thanks to Magnus- and reached Central Park. It was as Maryse and Erika said. Raveners, dragon demons, behemoths, kappas, onis, etc. Perfect. Wind, wind, things flying.

-"Isabelle, take the south with Aline, Maryse take the north with Robert, Alec take the west with Magnus!" I yelled cuz of all the wind.

"What about you!?" Aline screamed.

"I'll take the East!" I yelled.

"Alone!?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Good luck!" Maryse said.

"May Raziel guide you!" Robert said.

I nodded and ran to the East of Central Park after they all ran to their sides. I hope Isabelle and Aline find Elizabeth and the kids. Or not. What will they do when they see the kids? They will start going on berserk 'cuz they look like Clary and a guy they will act as if they were seeing zombies. Wait, do zombies exist? _Well yeah you dumb Jace! Zombies are the Vampires!!_ Oh great. Now I got an inner voice!?

As I kept killing more and more demons, I reached my goal with a gasp. Amdusias about to attack Miss. Liancourt and her children with Fernando, Gaby and another girl there. Shit. Now I should run and attack that greater demon. And I got a perfect shot. Behind the back.

I never thought this unicorn headed, human bodied demon would simply let me cut its head. I had blue blood all spattered on top of my fucking cloth!! No way!! I'm gonna die soon. I looked up after cussing alot about my cloth to what Clary mundane said with rage.

-"Oh, so the petty guy just hates having a dirty cloth on? Poor with you lad." She snickered.

"Wait, you know him!?" Elizabeth said.

"Wait, okay? I don't get it. You two know him too!?" Fernando said.

They all started to discuss and have a really hard conversation until I felt someone tugging my shirt by the arm. It was a girl around her 16 years with a dark brown hair with blond tips and dark brown eyes. Her skin looks a bit burned.

-"Are you Jace Lightwood?" she asked.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked. I think the commotion about me being there has forgotten about me and this girl.

"Ea. Ea Heinz. Even though I am Fernando and Gabriela's adoptive child." she said. ((A/N: LoL! Me!))

"So you are the cousin of Elizabeth and Fernando? Or Elizabeth with Gaby?" I asked.

She frowned and looked at me after looking at the battle. Why were they fighting again? "Elizabeth and Fernando. And why do you address Gaby like as if you guys already know each other?"

"Um…Cuz I know her? I met her yesterday. She seems pretty nice. And I didn't know Ferni and Gaby had an adoptive child."

She looked down. "That's because they're ashamed of me."

I was about to comfort her but that's when SOMEBODY interrupted me. "You! Why are you still here!? Are you not supposed to leave? Oh bloody hell, whatever." Elizabeth said. I just notice she always talks with complete words without abreviating them.

"Well, I'll be leaving." I looked at her and later back to where I camed from. "But you guys better watch your backs. There's evil around here. Demons." I kept walking. I know she'll say something about it.

30 seconds passed. "Ooh, humbug! We need your help."

I smirked. "I knew it."

I turned around and that's when 4 demons camed. This demons played violin, piano, viola, and cello. They surrounded Ea. Everybody gawked and did no progress. The violinist winged horned reddish tailed demon entered Ea's body. Damn! She smirked and raised her violin to her shoulder with the bow in the other hand with her eyes closed. She's not her anymore. And for having a weak heart it entered her body!

I tried to run to her and make her stop the bow but it was too late. She played a melody that killed some guys that where far away. She stopped and looked at Ferni and Gaby. Her real self camed, I think, now that I saw her sad eyes. But hate camed and Directed the bow again but I threw the violin away while killing the other demons. These are the demons I hate so much from arts. I threw her to the ground and said: '_In nomen of dues EGO lethargus vos dimitto.' _

With those words, the demon left and stared at me with hate and study. Oh shit. He's studying me to try and posses me! –"_May Deus animadverto vestri somnium quod reverto ut abyssus!!_"The demon shrieked and started to burn. That's one thing I like about them. They leave fast. Ea, who was knocked out on the floor, opened her eyes, got up, and looked around. Tears camed to her eyes as she looked at me.

-"Thank you!! Thank you, thank you!" Oh, _cruentus abyssus!_ Like Elizabeth would've said if she knew Latin.

"Eh…ya welcome?"

"Oh, cruentus_ abyssus!_" What!? "You better help the others too!!" I looked Elizabeth's way and saw more demons. I repeated the verse I said in Latin and they left. "Thank you lad!" she said.

"Come on! You guys better leave now! I'll go with you guys." I said and we all whent to the south direction.

The wind stopped and all the noise left once we reached their cars. They should better start running free. The demons are leaving this way! I hurried them all inside and made them leave. After they turned around the corner to the north, the demons burned. Oh perfect. After all this sacrifice! I kicked the ground. And I wanted more fighting!! Fuck! ((Jace: Woo hoo!! And you were saying you weren't gonna make me talk that bad! Ea: -.-"Regret those words or I'll make you end up with Erika. And she doesn't make a very good match with ya. Jace: O_O" Okay. Sorry.))

-"Erm…You okay Jace?" I heard Isabelle say from behind me. I froze.

"Erm…yeah. What happened? Why are you here!?" I asked.

She shook her head and dragged me away till we reached the van.

After a lot of scolds and many things else, I took a bath and changed. I decided to pay a visit to Ea so I got out and to my Porche. I drove till reaching the mansions and parked 2 miles away from the house. The luck. I climbed through the wall till reaching a window. It looked like it could be Ea's room. It was the same room Clary the mundane girl had in Elizabeth the mundane's house. Only differently decorated. It was all modern surfer and dark at the same time. But it was all in the same position as in Clary the mundane girl had. Only no entertainment center. So she dislikes TV? And there were a lot of cord instruments. Violin, cello, viola, harp, guitar, mandolin, etc. wow. She collects them?

I entered by the window and heard a weeping. The room was pretty dark but I could see a bit. At the corner of the room, I saw Ea hiding there. I sat besides her left and hugged her from that side. I waited until the sobs where sniffs. Poor her. What would've happened to her?

_"History's made its mark in anger  
As everybody knows it's what we do  
It's nothing new_

The next chords struck are fault and failure  
And we both know the finger points on cue  
There's blame for two"

She looked up and saw me with her eyes red. -"He dumped me..." she whispered and cried more. "He fucking dumped me! Thank god I didn't gave in to him comepletly but fuck!"

"Don't worry Ea. What happened?" I asked. Sure, I haven't passed by anything like this.

"He...tried to rape me...my boyfriend. He called me to meet me and we met at the streets and he took me to another place..." more crying.

"_Do you really want him coming new Ea?  
Do you really think it?s coming back to you?  
Hold as the world stop spinning with that writing on the wall_

You're neither Ea  
You'll be cushion just enough to break my fall  
Why don't you cry? 'Cause right there, baby in the path  
'Cause if you want it all"

"Yeah....I hate it.... I wish I could suicie... He was the best..."I widened my eyes at the news...what the fuck!? So yeah...she's getting to the suicidial state. I saw a shiny silvery stuff shine in the light. "After all, nobody cares about me...probably that's why my parents left me..." I placed a hand on the knife and drived it away from her skin.

"_Right now, hide your feathers on the back porch, baby  
He's coming home for you've been such a liar  
Hide your feathers near your back porch  
Maybe to open up, to cry your sorry eyes out  
_  
_There's a scream outside your window  
I'm only here to make my peace with you  
There's something new" _

She glared at me. "Why? Why do you say he's coming back!? He's not coming--" a guy by the window shouted her name. She ran to the window and widened her eyes. "Rafael? What are you doing here!?" She was about to climb out of the house but I stopped her. "What?Oh. He's a friend. It's not the bad one. Oh and yeah. Second floor...hehe." She got took her leg that was outisde the window and whent down the stairs.

"_Oh, it was your time, feeding out lines  
If I could do things different, what would I choose?  
Oh, don't you cry, my friend, please, don't cry, my friend  
Oh, don't you cry, no, no_

Right now, hide your feathers on the back porch, baby  
He's coming home for you've been such a liar  
Hide your feathers near your back porch  
Maybe to open up, to cry your sorry eyes out"

-"We//, I would've chosen to be a diferent person." Ea muttered. "Oh, by the way, my name is Andrea, not Ea. Ea is just a nickname." She grinned.

"Thanks. But really, I would choose to help you and your family." I muttered in my breath.

"_No other could wait for a lover to erase  
Boy, when there's no more room for love  
You sail her off to the shores_

No other could wait for a lover to erase  
Boy, when there's no more room for love  
You sail her off to the shores"

-"Why does this feels that' you are saying it's me?" She snickered while we were going down the stairs.

"Because it is." I answered.

"_Right now, hide your feathers on the back porch, baby  
He's coming home for you've been such a liar_"

Right now, hide your feathers on the back porch, baby  
He's coming home for you've been such a liar  
Hide your feathers near your back porch  
Maybe to open up, to cry your sorry eyes

-"Okay...so yeah. Here we are at the door. Gaby and Ferni are sleeping." She told Rafael.

"Okay. So...Ea...I just heard what happened." He told her

"Wow. So rumors go out without even saying it." She mutered.

"Yeah...so I was planning that maybe...we could..." He didn't finished the sentence now that he was fidgeting with his fingers. Ea's hands turned into fists. I looked at my car and turned it on withouth thinking. And it was playing.

"_Wait a minute, little back porch lady  
Wait a minute, little back porch lady, I'm in love  
Wait a minute, little back porch lady  
Oh, don't you cry, my friend, oh, don't you cry, no, no_"

Wait a minute, little back porch lady  
Wait a minute, little back porch lady, I'm in love  
Wait a minute, little back porch lady  
Oh, don't you cry, my friend, oh, don't you cry, no, no

Ha ha. Perfect moment. The song was just endding. They both looked at me now that I was at the car about to leave with my window open and the song playing but a bit low. Ea was a bit glearing. I wonder why... Oh! She likes this Rafael! Or the other way around...Well, may Raziel beholds them.

I left the house with them sending , It's not that bad, is it? I closed the window when the song finished and left. I reached the Institute in a while and landed on my bed after entering the place and reaching my room. So tired. I bet Erika will give me more information about them tomorrow.

_knock, knock_

Guess she coudn't wait till tomorrow.

I got ut pfrom the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and was greeted by her. She looked tired by how the strands of hair were showing out and the blackish shadow under her eyes were really standing out of her face. She was pale too. Doesn't she knows how to take care of herself?!

-"Jace...we need to talk. Now."

I groaned. "Why now!? Can't it wait till tomorrow? You have to sleep!"

"JACE! This is a situation of life and death!" she screamed.

"Okay, why don't you let me decide if it's a situation like this?" I said calmly.

She was silent for a moment and sighed. "Their parents isn't the man she said. He's ben dead for 50 years indeed. Their parents is Jonathan Morgenstern. And if this happened...it means he's alive." I felt all the color of my body drain out. After a minute of not answering, Erika called out to my name.

"Okay. This is REALLY a situation of life and death." was the only thing I could say.

_

* * *

_Song to check that I mentioned in this chapter: Know your enemy by Green Day, Running Free by Coheed and Cambria and too Feathers from Coheed and Cambria which is the song Jace sings to Ea. And the song doesn't say's Ea. It say's newo, a character from their , in this part: _Oh, it was your time, feeding out lines  
_It's our instead of your. And!!:

_Oh, don't you cry, my friend, please, don't cry, my friend_

instead of my friend is mama

Probably in the next another song from them. Yes! In tribute to their concerts now that they where here where I live as a concert!! YAY!!! Viva la Coheed!!! Sorry _mi gente_ (my ppl) but probably I won't be able to update soon. Bye bye!!

Clary (human):R & R Plz!!! She really needs it to keep writting! She's loosing intrest!!


End file.
